La Última Misión
by Goldman200
Summary: Los jóvenes titanes han pasado duras pruebas: Slade, The Hive, Trigon... pero las cosas cambiarán. Algo peligroso se está gestando en la ciudad... son los momentos decisivos...


La Última Misión

Era de noche. Hacía frío y cada ráfaga de viento les producía escalofríos.

Los titanes se encontraban escondidos entre los árboles y arbustos cerca del perímetro de un viejo almacén que se ubicaba en las afueras de la ciudad.

Robin esperaba. Los demás intentaban mantenerse tranquilos.

Minutos después, el líder ordenó que avanzaran cautelosamente, y así lo hicieron.

El imponente edificio estaba frente a ellos. Había algunos reflectores iluminando el patio interior y la cara frontal. Pero no se veían guardias.

-Vamos.-Dijo el líder.

Cyborg derribó la puerta principal y los cinco tomaron posiciones defensivas. Se encontraban en una especie de hall. Allí vieron a unos siete individuos armados e intercambiando maletines.

-¡Mierda!-Exclamó uno de ellos.

-¡Titanes, ataquen!-Gritó Robin.

-¡Abran fuego!-

En momentos como ese nadie podía pararse a pensar fríamente. Lo más importante era derribar a los enemigos y tratar de salir con vida.

Cyborg recibió muchos disparos pero el acero de su cuerpo lo mantuvo a salvo. Fue así que empleó el cañón de su brazo derecho para dispersar a los criminales.

Un disparo de ese cañón produjo una lluvia de escombros y ensordeció a algunos de los presentes. Uno de los maletines fue alcanzado y estalló haciendo que miles de dólares volaran por el aire con algunas quemaduras.

Uno de los criminales vació su cargador disparando a ciegas y recargó rápidamente, pero un tigre verde lo atacó por la espalda y lo dejó fuera de combate.

-¡Váyanse!-Gritó un criminal mientras abría fuego contra Raven.

El campo de protección evitó que las balas le hicieran daño. En medio de la nube de polvo, dos sujetos salieron corriendo.

Robin los vio y salió en su persecución.

Los criminales restantes empezaban a rendirse.

-Bien.-Dijo Chico Bestia mientras pateaba una pistola.

-¡Ahora irán a la cárcel!-Les dijo Starfire a los delincuentes.

-Bah, eso ya lo sabemos.-

Cyborg intentó contactar con Robin. Al no poder, les dijo a los demás:

-Alguien que sea rápido podría ir a ayudar a Robin…-

-Yo voy.-

-Voy yo.-

Raven y Starfire intercambiaron una mirada. Chico Bestia no dijo nada, ya que estaba ocupado vigilando a los criminales.

Pero Cyborg dudó un poco y se encogió de hombros.

-No sé… ustedes dirán…-

Antes de que pudiera decir algo más, un gran cuervo negro desapareció bajo el suelo…

Mientras tanto, Robin iba persiguiendo a los dos individuos que salieron por la puerta trasera y corrían hacia un coche negro.

El joven se anticipó a eso y lanzó un disco congelante hacia el vehículo. Su idea funcionó a la perfección, puesto que frustró el plan de escape de esos criminales.

Ante ese imprevisto, los tipos se detuvieron. Uno de ellos llevaba un maletín y una pistola, el otro portaba una Uzi.

-Ríndanse… no hay salida.-

-Creo que cometiste un error, joven.-Dijo el del maletín con cierto acento francés.

-Estás solo.-Aclaró el otro y levantó la Uzi.

Robin se lanzó a un costado cuando las balas rociaron el suelo. Esquivó varios disparos y se puso a cubierto detrás de un gran contenedor de basura.

-Vamos, sal a enfrentarnos.-Dijo el criminal mientras recargaba su Uzi.

-Nosotros pensamos que ustedes nos darían problemas reales. Ahora veo que no.-Dijo el otro.

Robin salió de su escondite y lanzó un boomerang hacia el individuo de la Uzi, desarmándolo. El otro disparó y la bala dio en la pierna derecha del joven titán.

Robin cayó al suelo bruscamente sintiendo un gran dolor. Comenzaba a salir sangre de su herida.

Los dos criminales se acercaron. El otro había recuperado su Uzi y le apuntaba.

-¿Quién diría que nosotros matamos al líder de los titanes?-

De pronto sus armas se elevaron en el aire y salieron despedidas hacia los costados. El maletín se escapó de las manos del francés y lo golpeó de lleno en la cara.

El otro sujeto se dio vuelta y vio a Raven.

-No me vengas con esos truquitos. ¡Ven a pelar, mano a mano!-Desafió mientras sacaba una navaja.

Raven se acercó corriendo y esquivó hábilmente el ataque de su enemigo. Inmediatamente después le dio un golpe en la cara y lo desarmó.

El francés se arrastraba hacia su pistola lentamente…

-Ya verán… cuando yo salga de prisión…-Amenazaba el desarmado.

-¿Cuando salgas? Te darán perpetua.-Dijo Raven.

El francés tomó su pistola y se levantó, con cierto aire triunfante.

-¡Muere!-

-¡Raven!-Exclamó Robin.

Hubo dos disparos. Por un momento Robin pensó lo peor, pero comprobó que ella se lo esperaba y lo había escuchado a tiempo.

La sangre que había en el suelo era del criminal recientemente desarmado.

-Ay, mierda.-Dijo el francés al ver lo que había hecho.

Raven apareció detrás de él por medio de un portal y le dio un golpe en la cabeza. El francés cayó inconsciente.

-¡Bien!-Exclamó Robin, contento.

Raven se acercó y comprobó su herida.

-La bala todavía está dentro.-

-Sí… bah… eso creo…-Dijo Robin intentando moverse.

-No te muevas. Te llevaremos a la Torre y nos ocuparemos de eso.-Dijo Raven mientras sacaba su comunicador.

En el otro lado del edificio, Chico Bestia se alegraba de oír las sirenas de la policía.

-¡Más vale tarde que nunca!-Exclamó el joven verde cuando los primeros oficiales ingresaron en el edifico.

Los uniformados esposaron a los criminales y empezaron a llevárselos.

Cyborg estaba recibiendo una llamada de Raven. Atendió.

-¿Sí?-

-Ven. Hay que llevar a Robin en el auto, está herido.-

-Entendido.-

-Yo puedo cargarlo, no tengo problema.-Dijo Starfire.

-De acuerdo, como quieras.-Concedió Cyborg.

Los tres fueron hacia el lugar donde estaban Robin y Raven. Unos cuantos policías también se dirigían hacia allí.

-Hola, gente.-Saludó el inspector.

-Buenas noches, señor.-Saludó Robin desde el suelo.

-Buen trabajo. Gracias por ayudarnos a capturar a este maldito traficante.-

-Hacemos nuestro trabajo.-Dijo Robin.

-Veo que estás herido… bueno, esteee, mientras estaban aquí se produjo un asalto al banco. Mataron a algunos policías y se escaparon… si después pueden verificar el caso…-

-Con gusto.-Dijo Robin.

En eso, Starfire tomó a Robin en sus brazos y se lo llevó volando. Los demás se quedaron unos minutos.

Raven siguió a Starfire con la mirada mientras Cyborg y Chico Bestia se narraban entre sí la hazaña que acababan de lograr.

-¿Y cuando el desgraciado recargó su arma? Yo me dije "jaja no te va a servir de nada".-Relató Chico Bestia.

-Yo recibí unos disparos pero no son nada. Ahora tengo que reparar un poco la superficie.-Dijo Cyborg y largó una carcajada.

-Cállense, y volvamos a casa.-Murmuró Raven y se fue caminando hacia el edificio.

Cyborg y Chico Bestia la siguieron en silencio hasta el auto T. Una vez dentro, Cyborg puso el motor en marcha y abandonaron el viejo almacén.

La ruta estaba muy oscura. Y a pesar de estar dentro del coche, el frío se sentía igual.

Chico Bestia intentó contar un chiste pero no obtuvo respuesta por parte de sus amigos.

Luego de pasar por algunas calles de la ciudad, llegaron a su hogar…

Los tres ingresaron en la sala que estaba vacía. Chico Bestia se echó en el sofá y se puso a mirar tele.

Cyborg fue a la heladera y comenzó a sacar comida.

Por otro lado, Raven se dirigió a la enfermería. Allí estaban Robin y Starfire.

El líder se encontraba en una camilla, y Star de pie a su lado.

-Que bueno que llegaron, ahora mismo no puedo ir a la sala pero mañana desayunaremos todos juntos y hablaremos de lo que hicimos…-

Mientras hablaba Raven se acercaba en silencio. Cuando estuvo al lado de Robin, extendió las manos y le curó la herida.

-Gracias…-Dijo Robin.

-Ahora puedes ir a la sala.-Contestó Raven y se retiró.

Starfire miró a Robin, luego lo ayudó a incorporarse y salieron de la enfermería.

Una vez recorridos esos pasillos llegaron al lugar de la reunión.

-¡Miren!-Dijo Chico Bestia señalando la tele.

Allí, en las noticias, estaban hablando sobre la captura del francés y el negocio frustrado.

Cyborg había servido pizza y ya estaba comiendo. Raven se encontraba a su lado, y su expresión no manifestaba emoción alguna.

Robin tomó asiento frente a Cyborg y Raven, y tomó una porción de pizza. Starfire no hizo lo mismo, sino que se fue a charlar con Chico Bestia.

-Muy bien. Quiero felicitarlos a todos por su excelente trabajo.-Los felicitó Robin.

Todos aplaudieron, incluso Raven.

-¡Por nosotros!-Exclamó Cyborg levantando una porción de pizza.

Chico Bestia y Starfire también se acercaron a la mesa.

Estaban festejando un triunfo, pero sabían que tenían un caso pendiente para el día siguiente: Robo y homicidio. Esperaban poder solucionar rápido ese asunto…

Continuará!


End file.
